


Home

by AwsmazingOTPainsXD



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Read at Your Own Risk, how do you use these tags, kinda I guess I dunno I hope it's not too bad orz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwsmazingOTPainsXD/pseuds/AwsmazingOTPainsXD
Summary: Imagine: when Kaneki and the gang escape, they lay low for a couple days. Touka decides to take Kaneki with her on her visit to the hospital. (for the people who speculate Hide being the one in the hospital that Touka was visiting)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t really edit it and I haven’t written anything in a while and yeah I hope it’s not too bad o(-( XD

 

Touka had invited him out this afternoon, to go with her and catch up with an ‘old friend’. She claimed that he seemed lost in thought lately, not really interacting fully with the others and thought that seeing this ‘old friend’ would be good for him. Albeit reluctantly, the white-haired male had agreed to go with her. 

 

“Where are we going, Touka-chan?” Kaneki asked.

Touka glanced at him and just smiled slightly, “You’ll see.” Kaneki frowned slightly, but continued walking.

They walked for a few more minutes, and he opened his mouth to inquire once more, when Touka suddenly came to a stop outside the large building. 

Kaneki glanced at her, confused _, “_ The hospital?” 

“Just follow me” she replied, walking inside and up to the receptionist, the elder having no choice but to follow. Kaneki was surprised to find that the woman seemed familiar with his friend, almost like they had met a few times before. 

“Ah, he’s gotten a lot better since the last time you were here, he’s actually supposed to be discharged today and he should be awake so go on ahead!” the woman said with a warm smile. They thanked her, and Kaneki followed Touka through the busy hallways. 

 

The hallways became progressively more empty as they kept walking, indicating that this patient was in a more secluded area of the hospital. Kaneki thought more about who this patient could be, but to no avail.

They slowed their brisk pace and came to halt in front of a closed door near the end of the hall. He reached out to slide the door open, when suddenly his body stiffened and he gasped, an all too familiar aroma assaulting his nose. ‘No’ he thought. ‘It couldn’t be’. He turned wide eyes towards his blue-haired companion, who reached out to slide the door open all the way, before gently pushing him in the room.

“I brought him with me today, just like I said I would”, Touka greeted the patient, watching Kaneki out of the corner of her eye. The white-haired boy stood there, staring, unable to comprehend what was right in front of him. 

“Arigato, Touka-chan”, the patient answered, voice warm and low, and Kaneki feels a burning sensation in his eyes. Touka puts a hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. She murmurs a quiet goodbye, smiling knowingly before silently slipping out of the room and sliding the door closed. 

The room is deafeningly quiet, despite the open window letting in the sounds of a bustling city. Bright afternoon sunlight haloed the golden-brown tresses, ruffling slightly in the light summer breeze. Kaneki takes a shuddering breath, the familiar aroma of coffee and summer breeze overwhelming his senses. The familiar aroma that he would never forget, even after all these years. He swallows the lump in his throat and cautiously takes a step forward and then another.

“H-Hi-de?” the white-haired boy asks brokenly, tears now threatening to fall. He’s so afraid this is a dream and he’s terrified to wake up. He takes a deep breath and continues forward until he’s on his knees, grasping at the sheets and gazing pleadingly into the handsome face, now inches from his own. “Hide?” he tries again.

A chocolate-honey gaze finally meets his own and a tender smile lights up that face that he would remember anywhere. “Yo, Kaneki” And a weight was lifted off his shoulders, he feels whole. 

“Hide”, Kaneki breathed, wrapping his arms around Hide’s shoulders and burying his face in his fluffy golden hair, inhaling his comforting scent. And when Hide holds him tighter, one hand caressing his silver locks and the other wrapped snugly around his waist, he finally lets it all go. He muffled his broken screams and wailing into Hide’s warm chest, gripping the back of his shirt. The dam that he’d built up all these years came crashing down. All the feelings he’d kept bottled up all this time came rushing out. Barely holding together for months of nightmares and loneliness and pain. Finally finding what he’d thought was lost.

 _‘Hide_ ’. His most precious person. “Hide. _Hide_.” Kaneki breathes his name in a mantra now, shaking and clinging to him as his tears soak his cotton shirt. 

The blond rubbed his back and massaged his scalp, whispering soothingly against his temple. Even as his own tears fell, a small smile never left his handsome features, content in this long-awaited embrace. Hide murmured small reassurances and pressed a light kiss to the silver crown of his head, holding him tighter.

When their sobs subsided into light sniffles, they pulled back slightly, taking in the others appearance. Puffy and wide eyes, red noses and glistening cheeks stared back at each other. They both thought one thing,  _‘beautiful’_ , with a tender smile and adoring gaze.  Kaneki looked at this beautiful boy, now a young man, his features more mature and defined. Then he grinned that grin, _that blinding, bright, boyish grin,_ and Kaneki forgets how to breathe. 

He feels fresh warm tears fall from his lashes and he chokes up again.“I-I was s-so lonely without you. I missed you so much”, he stutters through shuddering breaths. He throws his arms around the blond, knocking him onto his back, head hitting the pillow lightly. Hide gasps from the sudden movement, not expecting the force of it. Alarmed and concerned, Kaneki stutters apologies and moves to get up but the arms encircling him held tighter, holding him in place. Hide just chuckles lightly and reassures him that he’s fine, he was just shocked. He sighs in relief and smiles.

“I don’t remember you being this strong”, the blond teases. Before Kaneki could reply, Hide’s hands crept under his shirt and over his stomach and his eyes widened. “Dude! You’re friggin’ ripped, man!”, he waggles his eyebrows and Kaneki sputters incoherently, feeling his face grow hot and he tries not to squirm. The blond, still observant as ever, notices the slight twitches and a mischievous smirk crosses his features. It’s the only warning the snowy-haired male gets before Hide’s fingers are dancing up and down his sides. Kaneki erupts in a fit of giggles that he can’t suppress and Hide laughs along happily. Kaneki flails a little too much and they tumble in a heap off the bed, groaning slightly, Hide landing on top of Kaneki. Before the half-ghoul can fret over him, Hide’s straddling him and his hands are on him again. The blond eventually relents when Kaneki is wheezing and breathlessly begging for mercy.

 Their laughter slowly subsides to little chuckles and Kaneki sits up to rest his forehead against Hide’s. They sit there for some time, just enjoying the other’s presence, feeling and knowing the other is there, warm, safe and very much alive. Kaneki looks up to see that the sky is glowing with hues of red and orange, the sun is setting. He suddenly feels dread upon realizing that visiting hours were almost over and that he would have to leave him, even for one night. Hide, who’d been watching him intently, seemed to understand what he’d been thinking. His eyes lit up and he gave a lazy, reassuring grin and Kaneki remembered the woman informing them that he’d be discharged today. He smiled, and opened his mouth to speak but Hide beat him to it.

“Kaneki, let’s go home”, the blond murmured as he gently bumped the half-ghoul’s nose with his own. Kaneki nuzzled his nose and sighed contently in agreement. _‘I_ am _home.’_

 

**Author's Note:**

> XD I’m so scared to post this lmao my first hidekane ever and I haven’t written anything in months o(-( I originally posted this on my tumblr and just decided to post it here to so yeah haha


End file.
